Dangerous Game
by phantomluver4ever1
Summary: It had been a few weeks before Christines debut as Elisa in Hannibal. Thinking it is Christine visiting her dressing room late at night, Erik waits for Christine to enter, but insteads find someone else that he becomes entranced by.


_Meg:  
I feel your fingers -  
Cold on my shoulder -  
Your chilling touch,  
As it runs down my spine -  
Watching your eyes  
As they invade my soul -  
Forbidden pleasures  
I'm afraid to make mine._

_At the touch of your hand -  
At the sound of your voice -  
At the moment your eyes meet mine -  
I am out of my mind -  
I am out of control -  
Full of feelings I can't define!_

_Erik:  
It's a sin with a name -_

_Meg:  
Like a hand in a flame -_

_Erik:  
And our senses proclaim_

_Erik/Meg:  
It's a dangerous game!_

_Erik:  
A darker dream -  
That has no ending -  
That's so unreal  
you believe that it's true!  
A dance of death -  
Out of a mystery tale -  
The frightened princess  
Doesn't know what to do!  
Will the ghosts go away? -_

_Meg:  
No -_

_Erik:  
Will she will them to stay? -_

_Meg:  
No -_

_Erik:  
Either way, there's no way to win!_

_Meg:  
All I know is' I'm lost -  
And I'm counting the cost -  
My emotions are in a spin!  
I don't know who to blame..._

_Erik:  
It's a crime and a shame!_

_Meg:  
but it's true all the same_

_Meg/Erik:  
It's a dangerous game!_

_No one speaks -  
Not one word -  
But what words are in our eyes  
(ALTERNATING)  
Silence speaks -  
Loud and clear -_

_All the words we (don't) want to hear!_

_At the touch of your hand -  
At the sound of your voice -  
At the moment your eyes meet mine -_

_I am losing my mind -  
I am losing control -  
Fighting feelings I can't define!_

_Meg:  
It's a sin with a name -_

_Erik:  
No remorse and no shame -  
Fire, fury and flame -_

_Meg:  
Cus the devil's to blame_

_Erik/Meg:  
And the angels proclaim  
It's a dangerous game!_

* * *

Her heart was beating rapidly. She couldn't breathe. He was so handsome in his red death costume. She knew he would never belong to her, but she could dream couldn't she. Meg's eyes never left him as he paced back in forth like a mighty lion. He was angry. It was obvious. His eyes were lit like fire; those eyes that burned her soul. She then gasped as his eyes met hers. She was drawn to him like a moth is to a flame, but her mother blocked her as if reading her thoughts of going to him. She gasped again when he tore off the ring that was on a chain around Christine's neck and disappeared into a fire. Everyone was frantic; Christine was luckily caught by one of the men before she fainted. Her mother had disappeared too. The managers tried to calm the guest down, but all were restless and wanting to leave. Some of the women were crying like children, while the men were yelling at their disturbed wives to calm down. Meg could not take it any more. She left.

Meg walked into the quiet dressing room that was usually filled with giggling ballerinas and chorus girls. She took off her heals, lifted up her shimmering white dress and soaked her sore feet in hot water. Closing her eyes she let her mind slip away from the world, even if it was only for a few moments. Unconsciously, Meg undid her gorgeous blonde hair and let it fall around her face, not knowing that someone hid in the shadows watching her every move. In the distance she could hear some of the girls coming closer. Meg reluctantly took her feet out the warm water and wiped them with a towel. She brushed out her long, blonde hair and surprisingly let it stay down without tying a ribbon in her hair. She straightened out her dress and slipped on her shoes once more. Not wanting to be around the girls as they gossiped about what just happened, Meg left once again.

Meg did not return to the party. Instead she had returned to her room. She put on a sheer nightgown; that would not be considered appropriate and laid in bed for hours. She heard chorus and ballet girls enter the bedrooms each one whispering to each other about the Phantom. Meg rolled her eyes until she finally stood up, grabbed a cloak and left. Unknowingly, Meg had walked to Christine's dressing room. She was surprised, but happy to find a place that would be quiet to at least lie down and not have to worry about intruders. She peered at the mirror wondering if the Phantom was watching and lit a candle; wanting to make sure the Phantom would not sneak up on her. Slowly sleep took over her and Marguerite Giry fell asleep, not knowing the same dark figure was watching her again.

Meg awoke from the coldness in the room. Her cloak that had been covering her had slipped off, leaving only the piece of see-through cloth, covering her. The candle was still burning which meant that she had not slept long. Thinking it was best to go back, Meg grabbed her cloak and began to walk towards the door. She stopped when the candle, magically blew out. Her mind and heart told her the Phantom was now here. Meg ran towards the door finding it locked. She began to pound on it, but it was no use. A hand snaked onto her shoulder. She froze. His touch sent a wave of warmth throughout her body. His breath was hot on her skin. He was inches from her. Meg turned to find those magnificent green eyes boring into her soul. "A young lady shouldn't be out and about this late at night, Marguerite Giry. Something could happen to her." He smiled wickedly. Her cloak fell to floor, but Meg paid no heed to it. Her eyes close remembering the exact same words he had used the first time they had met.

"I should go." She managed to whisper. She tried once again at the door, but he took her hand and tugged on it, making her spin into his arms, both of them sunk to the floor. His hands went from her face down to her neck, making her shiver. He smiled into her hair, smelling her sweet scent. He had always known Meg had desired him, he had known for a long time.

"Why are you here, Meg? Have you come looking for me?" He said taking her hair into his hand and putting it to his lips.

"Erik, please. We mustn't do this. If mother finds me missing she'll be worried." Meg pleaded. Her senses were slowly abandoning her.

"Do what Meg?" He smiled again. Rubbing his hands over her breast. "If you wish me to stop, just say so." He said grabbing her breast, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout her body. Meg turned away, but he took it as an invitation to kiss her neck. Her breathing was growing deeper. She wanted him, but would not give in to these forbidden pleasures, not again.

"It is a dangerous game we are playing Erik. Someone will only loose in the end." Meg tried to argue. Erik crawled around her. Her back was against his chest now. He took her hand and held it out, licking it with his tongue. She gasped. She tried pulling her hand away, but he firmly held onto her.

"Don't you like games, Meg? I know I do. Come play a game with me." He whispered into her ear. She could feel his erection hard on her back. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, but knew it would be too dangerous. The last time they done this, they were almost caught:

_It had all begun before Christine had performed in Hannibal. Meg had stayed up late at night to practice her dancing in Christine's private dressing room. A single candle would dance with her as she twirled and leaped around the room. Meg knew eyes were peering at her, but Meg continued her sinful dance. _

_He had watched her since the day she had entered Christine's dressing room. His eyes unable to resist watching her hips move with her silent song. He had watched her grow from a child to a young woman; seeing she was far different from the rest of the girls. Her womanly features were developed more than the others. Her golden hair glowed brilliantly, being noticed by all. She was sweet and tempting, but he reminded himself of the brunette he cared about so much more. But all thoughts of his angel disappeared when she had appeared one night in a silk night gown, leaving little to the imagination of what lied underneath. He was drawn to her and indeed it did scare him, but yet he was unable to resist this young temptress. _

_He had been close to putting his hand on her shoulder when she had said, "I was wondering when you would finally reveal yourself to me." He had been thrown off guard. How did she know he was there? She turned around looking him fully in the eyes. She did not back down from his piercing gaze, but only stared back._

_He stepped toward her and finally she retreated and stepped back. Fearful yet curious of what he might do next. He said sharply, "A young lady shouldn't be out and about this late at night, Marguerite Giry. Something could happen to her."_

_No words were able to leave her throat. His presence was demanding and dark. His whole being had been a mystery to her that she had been trying to solve for a long time. Remembering from the first time she heard of the Phantom of the Opera to this moment, Meg froze in time. A warm hand melted her, bringing her back to life. She gasped when his hand lazily slid down her shoulder, stopping for a moment over her perfect-shaped breast, before running up to her shoulder once again. She inhaled a deep breath and he watched as she tried to fight for control over her body. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly parted._

_He let her gain her composure letting her think she had won her own battle. She looked deep into his deep green eyes with her own delicious brown eyes, demanding an answer as to why he did what he had done. He said nothing and she frowned. She searched his eyes once more, finding nothing, and turned to leave. He grabbed her and with his immeasurable strength, pulled her into his arms. At first she couldn't move. His hands ran over her body, making her skin itch for more. She leaned her head back into his chest, inhaling deeply. Forbidden pleasures were swiftly consuming Meg, but she knew she had to fight it, she was too afraid to make them her own. "Succumb to me, Meg," He whispered into her ear. She shivered. His voice was so… seductive. She looked up to find his face next to hers. Who was this man? Why did he want her of all people?_

_"Why me?" She managed to say through ragged breaths. He chuckled, letting his finger trace her jaw._

_"Do you know what you have been doing to me Little Giry?" When she did not reply, he continued. "You have been seducing me each night that you come in here. The way you move your body, taunting me," She tried to wiggle free, but he grabbed her by the wrist, turning her so she was fully facing him. "I do not like people taunting me, Marguerite Giry. I especially do not like being taunted by a woman."_

_"I had no intentions to, Monsieur. I promise." She said innocently. He laughed at her words and her face showed confusion and frustration._

_"Oh young Marguerite if only I could believe your words, but sadly I can not. I trust no one. Tell me, out of all rooms, why did you choose this one to practice in?"_

_Meg's mouth went dry and she began to blush furiously. "Well, um… I…"_

_"Yes?" He said pushing her on with a teasing smile._

_"Christine once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. When I dance I can sense him and I know he's there." She bowed her head feeling foolish._

_He laughed at her comment, saying bitterly, "There are no such things as angels."_

_She snapped her hand out of his grasp, offended by his comment. "Laugh at me if you wish, but there are angels. I've heard an angel sing to Christine since childhood. The Angel of Music."_

_"No, Meg, I am the Angel of Music." Meg backed away trying not to believe his words. He must be lying to her. She then tried to run towards the door, but he grabbed her and pulled her into his strong embrace. She struggled against him, but he took her chin and placed a harsh kiss upon her sweet lips. At first she tried to pry herself from him, but a tempting pleasure she could not refused swept throughout her entire body. Before they knew it they were both on the floor. Erik's hand snuck under her nightgown and up towards her thigh. He was about to reach for the warm folds between her thighs when the door knob began to rattle and a familiar voice to both of them called out, "Meg, are you in there? Meg?"_

_The blood drained from her face, the desire that had been in her eyes now shown with fear. "Yes, mother I'm here. Just a minute, I'm coming." Meg stood up quickly, mouthing Erik, "Go." She then ran to the door, but stopped to turn around to find the Phantom gone._

* * *

By now it had been hours after they had endlessly made love. A hunger that drove both of them mad had sunk into their bones. They could not refuse each other. The first time it was a slow and beautiful lovemaking before turning into a violent game the two played. Meg turned to Erik wiping away a stray lock of hair. He smiled at her, the first time in a long time. She leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She sat up and looked at the window. The night sky was starting to disappear into a golden light. She tossed back her golden curls and looked at him with a loving look. "I must go. People will be waking soon and today is our first rehearsal for Don Juan." He did not reply for he knew he would ask her to stay. Slowly getting up he grabbed his clothes and began to dress. His hand reached out for hers and she took it gratefully. She reached down for her nightgown and smiled as thoughts of the previous night entered her mind. No one spoke, not a word. There eyes spoke for them. Erik walked to Meg and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. She then slipped on her nightgown and waited for Erik to open the door with the key he kept inside his coat pocket. He opened the door. She looked at him in the eyes and let her hand caress his unmasked cheek. She pulled him to her and placed another lingering kiss on his lips. She started walking down the hallway when she turned around and said, "Oh Erik, let's play another game tonight." He smiled as he watched his little siren walk out of sight.

"It's a dangerous game, Meg. I hope you know that." Erik said to no one.

* * *

** I can't believe how long its been since I've written a story. I hoped you enjoyed it!**

** phantomluver4ever1**


End file.
